1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for generating Business Process Execution Language (‘BPEL’) control flows.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Modern businesses rely on database technology to track critical business information. This information is often spread across many database systems. The information may, in any business activity, be modified, moved, or otherwise used. To increase efficiency in business activities, a business may from time to time examine the information in the database system. To analyze information without increasing the strain on the database system used for typical business activities, the information may be extracted, transformed, and loaded (‘ETL’) into an external system, called a data warehouse, where it is analyzed. Each ETL dataflow from the database system to the data warehouse may be a database application program, a Sequenced Query Language script, or a batch script. ETL performed on any database system may include many discrete ETL dataflows. Currently, creating a single control flow to represent the combination of many ETL dataflows is a tedious, manual, error-prone, and time-consuming task.